


Постановка

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: «Думаю, они покажут нам постановку первого Дня Благодарения»
Relationships: James/Victoria (Twilight)





	Постановка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reenactment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797511) by [icecreamprincss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss). 



— Ты только взгляни, кого я нашёл. Эти двое устроили разборки за школой. Думаю, они покажут нам постановку первого Дня Благодарения, — усмехнулся Джеймс, удерживая двух мальчишек за воротники костюмов.

— Посмотри на их наряды! — с наигранным умилением отозвалась Виктория. — Пилигрим и индеец!

Один из мальчиков ощетинился, вскрикнув:

— Мисс Уэзерс говорит, что я — вылитый индеец!

Вампиры расхохотались, и Джеймс бросил мальчика в руки Виктории.

— М-м, как же я обожаю детей.

Наклонившись к возлюбленной, Джеймс провёл языком по её губам, ставшим красными от чужой крови.

— С Днём Благодарения, детка.


End file.
